paw_patrol_explicit_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Alamo
The PAW Patrol star as the Texans in this historically accurate portrayal of this legendary battle. Note: this is the second time I'm making this story. I learned from my mistakes, so this time I will ask before using characters. Also there might be some names that you may not have heard before, in which case, I will give some info about those figures. Cast Texans Chase : William Barrett Travis Marshall : Davy Crockett Zuma : James Butler Bonham Rocky : James Bowie Rubble : Almeron Dickinson Skye : Anne Marie Houston (the only known female defender) ? : William Carey ? : Samuel Blair ? : John McGregor ? : Sgt. Robinson ? : Robert Evans ? : William Hersee ? : Gordon Jennings ? : William Lightfoot ? : James Ewing ? : James Gwynne ? : Tapley Holland ? : William Jackson ? : Jonathan Lindley ? : William Malone ? : John Forsyth ? : John Goodrich ? : William Baker ? : Edward McCafferty ? : William Lewis ? : Capt. Harrison ? : Juan Abadillo ? : Juan Seguin ? : Robert White ? : Green Jameson ? : George Main ? : Hiram Williamson ? : William Blazeby ? : John Baugh ? : John Jones ? : James Dimpkins ? : George Kimbell ? : Albert Martin ? : Jacob Darst ? : John Flanders ? : Issac Milsaps ? : Henry Warnell Everest : Susanna Dickinson ? : Joe ? : Sutherland ? : John W. Smith Mexicans The Chihuahuas : the Mexican soldiers ? : General Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna ? : Juan Morales ? : Francisco Duque ? : General Manuel Fernandez Castrillon ? : Martin Perfecto de Cos ? : Jose Maria Romero ? : Colonel Jose Vicente Minion ? : The Doctor Vocabulary Charge - a paper cylinder filled with gunpowder that has a seventy-something caliber ball at the top. They were an 1836 weapon's main ammo, typically stored in a shoulder bag. Stores - Where the supplies are stored. Papers - Slave owners were required to sign papers for their slaves in order for the slaves to be free. "get" - a slang term for "go away." It was used a lot in the 1830s. Palisade - A row of sharpened logs in the ground that provide defence. Palisades have been used since ancient times and can still be seen today(though they are now only used for reconstruction and display only.) The Alamo's palisade connected the chapel to the Low Barracks that made up much of the South Wall. It also had a spot for a 12 pounder in the middle. It was the last defensive placement to be overrun, but by then, Crockett and the few remaining defenders had retreated into the chapel. Story Day 1 The story starts in Bexar on February 23, 1836. Many pups are seen wandering the streets. Chase is then seen walking past some buildings before stopping at a door and knocking on it. Chase : (knocks) ???? : (muffled) Who is it? Chase : Permission to speak with Col. Bowie. ???? : (still muffled) Travis? (the door opens to reveal Rocky) Rocky : What do you think you're doing here? Chase : I insist on giving dicsipline to the volunteers. Rocky : And why, exactly, is that? (coughs) Chase : They show no sign of any dicsipline given to them. It might come in handy when the Mexicans get here. Rocky : Don't worry about it. It's the middle of Winter in Mexico. There's no way they're gettin' through all that cold. Chase : If I know Santa Anna, I'm sure he will go through hell to prove his might. Rocky : I was at Concepcion. I know what my men are capable of. Chase : They are not capable of defending Bexar, let alone the Alamo. Rocky : I'm the leader. I make the decisions. (Walks away coughing) Chase is left alone. Marshall sees him and walks up to comfort him. Marshall : Don't worry Travis. Bowie's always like that. Chase : I know Crockett, but he doesn't take the responsibilities of being a commander very seriously. Marshall : Maybe not, but he is the bravest pup here. Chase : He's still not as popular as you are. Marshall : Yet here I sit as a fledgling private. Chase : And here I am wondering why they put you so low. (Marshall and Chase laugh) Anyway, Bowie's drunk now. I don't see how he could possibly lead these amateurs, no offense. Marshall : None taken. So... ???? : Hey! Those are my charges!!! ???? : They're mine now. ???? : Get back here you son of a bitch! Chase : Sounds like someone stole someone else's charges. Marshall : That would be Baker stealing from Collins. Baker runs into the scene chased by "Collins." Chase : Stop! Both stop. Baker : Yes sir? Chase : Give me the charges. Baker : What? Chase : Now. Baker gives Chase the charges. Chase then tosses them to "Collins." Skye : Thank you Travis. (walks away) Marshall : Why were you stealing charges? Baker : I didn't bring any. I thought I was gonna make an antique out of my gun. Chase : There should be plenty in the stores. Baker : I'm so dumb. I'll check there. Thank's Travis and Crockett. (runs to the stores) Marshall : Well, I'd better check on my Tennessee boys. Who knows what they'll be up to while I'm not there. Goodbye. Chase : So long Crockett. Zuma runs up to Chase. Zuma : Travis! Chase : Yes Bonham? Zuma : My cattle are gettin' fussy. The pen I have is too small for all them Longhorns. Chase : I've heard there's a pen at the Alamo. There should be plenty of room for them. Zuma : Already checked. Too small. My cattle need acres of land to graze. The Alamo's pen is just a few hundred square feet. ???? : Mr. Travis. Chase : Not now Joe. Joe : Sorry. (leaves) Zuma : Who's that? Chase : My slave. Zuma : (laughs hysterically) Chase : What's so funny? Zuma : (still laughing) I left all my slaves at my farm, but you brought yours with you.(keeps laughing) Chase : I signed his papers two months ago. Zuma : Did you tell him? Chase : No. Zuma : Why waste any more time ? Tell him. Chase : (sighs) Ok, I'll tell him. Chase goes to Joe, who is busy tending to the horses. He feels nervous, so he counts to three in his head and clears his throat. Chase : Joe. Joe : Yes Mr. Travis. Chase : May I speak to you in private? Joe : uh... Sure. Chase and Joe go to a small house, that is unoccupied, and close the door. Zumba sneeks behind and presses his ear against the door. Joe : Are ya gonna send me to a plantation, cuz I really wanted a wife to take with me. Chase : No. I just, ugh, how do I say it? Joe : Just say it please. Chase : (sighs) I signed your papers months ago. Joe : Really? Chase : Yep. Joe : Why didn't ya tell me then? Chase : I didn't know how you were going to take it. Joe : So I can make my own decisions? Chase : Yep. Joe : Well, I recon I'll stay wit ya. Chase : Really? (Joe nods) Why? Joe : I've been through many slave owners, but none were as kind as you. I felt as though I was your son. Chase : So, you're not mad? Joe : Why would I have to be? Havin mah papers signed is always good news fo a slave as I. Chase : I can't believe I didn't tell you sooner. I wish I had. Joe : May I go now? Chase : You're free. You can make whatever decisions you want. Joe : Oh, sorry. (leaves smiling) Chase follows Joe out stopping just outside the door. Joe walks to a hat store and enters. Chase smiles. Zuma is standing behind him. Zuma : I don't know why you decided to sign those papers, but it was most likely the worst mistake you've ever made. Chase : Besides abandoning my family. Zuma : Yep. (mooing in the distance) Oh no, my cattle. I best go. They're at it again. (runs to his pen) Rocky is seen talking to his rangers. Rubble kisses Everest before going to Chase. Rubble : Travis. Chase : Yes Mr. Dickinson? Is this about your wife? Rubble : No. It's about Mr. Collins. Chase : What about him? Rubble : He's been acting strange lately. Chase : Like? Rubble : Like a woman almost. Chase : What do you think is wrong? Rubble : I think Collins might be a woman himself. Chase : How about I ask him. In the meantime, go talk to Bowie about it. I'm sure he'll do something about it. Rubble : Yes sir. (goes to Rocky) Chase walks to where "Collins" is seen maintaining his gun. Chase : Mr. Collins. Skye : (Trying to sound as manly as possible) Yes sir? Chase : Capt. Dickinson says he's seen you acting wierd lately, like a woman almost. Skye : I don't know what the hell he was talking about. He is a storyteller (pauses) kinda like Crockett. Chase : We all know Crockett's a good story teller. Skye : Yeah some of them are fucking hilarious.( Yes, Anne Marie has a potty mouth, like 0 filter. I kinda had to make up a personality. The reason is because there are no records of her. The Tejanos are included in the Alamo story as are the Europeans who were there, but no one ever mentions Anne Marie Houston. The only info I got was from a girl at my school. What she didn't tell me was her age, and other personal info. Nothing on the Internet had anything about her. It's almost as if Anne Marie never existed, it's bizzare. This forced me to make things up. I apologize for the potty mouth, but I couldn't think of anything else. If you have a different personality for her, post it in the comments and I'll consider it. Also post artwork for a gallery. I like those pictures.) I've heard he can kill a full grown grizzly just by grinning at it. Chase : I spoke with him just now. Skye : Really? What did he say? Chase : He said he was ranked as a private. Skye : What? I thought they were were respectful than that! Chase : Even I wonder why. Skye : What were you talking about again? Chase : Why you were acting so strangely. Skye : Well, it's... No, no reason. Chase : I've heard there are a lot of women who would be interested in you. Skye : Good for them. Chase : Dickinson was right. Something is wrong with you. Skye : I just don't want a wife yet. Chase : How old are you? Skye : 23. Chase : Then why aren't you married yet. Skye : All the ladies think I'm disrespectful. Chase : It must be your attitude. Skye : Attitude my ass! Nobody likes me. They're always like "Say old man, why doncha get before we shoot ya?" Everybody's like that to me. They always kick me out of parties. They always make fun of me. They always throw stones at me. It's horrible. I never get any respect. So, why the fuck should I respect them if they treat me like shit? Chase : You must've been through more than you're temper can handle. Skye : No shit sherlock. A bell starts ringing. Skye : Now what do they want? Chase : I think that's the alarm. Skye : For what? Chase : Forsyth! Forsyth : Yes sir? Chase : Get Sutherland mounted and on patrol as soon as possible. Forsyth : Yes sir. (rushes to find Sutherland) Skye : Anything for me? Chase : Gather your supplies in case we must retreat. Skye : Yes sir. (rushes to the stash) Sutherland walks over on his horse. Chase : Scan the countryside for Mexicans. Sutherland : Yes, sir. If Smith and I come back at any gait but a walk, you'll know they're here. Chase : I'll remember. Sutherland and Smith gallop away. Rocky runs to where Chase is. He is panting. Rocky : (panting) What the hell is going on? Chase : The lookouts probably spotted them. Rocky : Already? It's the middle of winter down there. They can't be here. Besides, all them scouts have been tellin' us for weeks. Chase : I sent Sutherland to make sure it's a false alarm. Rocky : Well, I oughta stand by. Chase : Why, sir? Rocky : (coughs heavily then heaves) I'm getting too ill for command duty. Chase : Now you admit it? You've been coughing for almost a month, and, during all that time, all you did was deny it. Rocky : I didn't want the volunteers to think I wasn't fit for duty. Chase : They heard you coughing and assumed you couldn't lead them anymore. Rocky : That explains why they've been listening to you more. (coughs again) I may have to transfer command to you. Chase : That, I expected, especially since that drunk rampage you pulled. Rocky : Don't remind me. It's the last time I ever do something like that. Marshall has been standing there the whole time. Marshall : Must've been upset about your wife. Rocky : I was. (tears begin to well in his eyes and Chase and Marshall watch in awe) Chase : (to Marshall) I've never known Bowie to be emotional. Marshall : He is a strong man, but he's far from invincible. I know because everyone seems to think I can catch a cannonball, and I know I can't. Travis : Sometimes, it's difficult to live up to your name. Sutherland rides with Storekeeper Smith. They stop when they see the Mexican army. Sutherland : (terrified) That sure is a lot of 'em. Smith : We should get now. Sutherland's horse slips on the mud and falls on top of him. Sutherland himself screams in pain. Smith : Ya 'lright? Sutherland : Yeah, it's just a scratch. Smith pulls the small pup onto his horse. Smith : That doesn't look like a scratch to me. They arrive in town minutes later. Smith : Travis! They are surprised to see Marshall on horseback. Smith : Where's Travis? Marshall : He's movin' everyone into the Alamo. Smith : I'm goin' to my house. I'll see you later. (rides off) Sutherland : (shouting) So long Smith! The defenders retreat into the Alamo bringing their belongings and families with them. Chase is now seen in his quarters on the West Wall writing a letter. In the main plaza of the compound, there is commotion but no panic. The drunk ones swear up a storm while others help out repairing the wall they had bombarded months ago, herding Bonham's cattle into the pen, and storing supplies in the case of the siege few of them know is inevitable. Marshall comes in and knocks on the open door. Chase looks up at him. Marshall : I don't mean to disturb you, but we got quite a hornets' nest out here. Chase : I must send couriers to take messages to reinforcements. Marshall : My boys need a post. Chase : Your men will defend... uh... (looks at a row of pointed sticks in the ground)... the palisade. Marshall : You talkin' bout that little ol' bunch o' sticks down yonder?(points at the palisade) Chase : Or a different assignment? Marshall : No, that's the one I was gonna put in for. I'll tell my boys about the placement. (walks away) We see Rubble with Everest near the chapel. Everest is clearly overwhelmed as it is seen in her eyes. She is clutching an infant in her arms, shaking her gently as not to fill her heart with panic. The infant doesn't stir despite the calamity around both her and her mother. Robert Evans, clearly drunk as a skunk if not worse, sees Everest out in the open and walks to her. Evans : What are you doin' out here mis? Everest : (whirls around to see a pups she knows nothing of) Who are you? Evans : I be Robert Evans of the Invincibles. (he then sees the infant in Everest's arms) Wow, what a beauty. Everest : (seeing Evans is talking about the infant) Her name is Angelina. Evans : (unable to make out the infant's feminine features) That's a she? Everest : (giggling playfully) Yep, she's our only. Evans : Well, I know where the other women are. Everest : You do? Evans : Of course. They're in the little whatever-it's-called on the side of the church. Everest : (looking to see the other women, some of whom have children with them, entering the chapel through the front doors) Oh, neat. Thanks. Evans : Just trying to help out. Everest : (noticing Evans seems unusually happy) Are you drunk? Evans : (slurred slightly) Nope. Everest : I think you are. You seem happier than my husband says you to be. Evans : I tell ye, I'm fine. (burps) Everest : (giggling slightly) You're clearly drunk. (notices he doesn't have a gun) Where's your gun? Evans : I traded it for a bottle. As did they (pointing at a small group of defenders gathering guns swearing as they go). Everest : (shocked slightly) They sure are swearing up quite a blue streak. (to Evans) I haven't heard you swear. Evans : I know. I defies me Irish background. Well, I best be off. Carey's wonderin' where I am. (goes off) Everest starts off toward the Sacristy. In Bexar, Minion leads a company of skirmishers toward the Military Plaza. The skirmishers grip their guns tightly as they approach. When they enter the plaza, they are surprised to find all the rebels gone. Then they hear several cries of help. Minon : Who is there? ???? : We're from Morelos. Minon : The Morelos Battalion? ???? : Yes. We couldn't go with Cos due to our injuries. The pup now enters. He is the doctor. His uniform is torn in several places and he looks as though he has been working tirelessly. Minon : Are you the only one here? Doctor : No senor, there are a dozen or so with me in the barracks including my two interns. Minon : And the rebels? Doctor : They all left for the Alamo. Jim Bowie y Davy Crockett are with them. Random Soldado : Crockett? The Lion of the West? Doctor : Si. Same Soldado : This fight will be an interesting one. Minon : I am sure. (Sees the rebel flag still waving above the church) Take that flag down and put ours up in its place. Same Soldado : Si Senor. Minon : Everyone else, secure the town and prepare for His Excellency's arrival. (to the doctor) I'll ensure you are remembered as a hero along with your interns and your patients. Doctor : Gracias Senor. Inside the Alamo. Pups continue to store supplies and provisions wherever there's room. Those atop the buildings on the West Wall watch in horror as a blood-red flag is raised on top of the church's bell tower. Everyone knows its meaning: no quarter. One of the pups jumps off a building and runs to Chase who is still in his quarters. ???? : Travis! Chase : What is it, Goodrich? Goodrich : You should see this. He leads Chase to the Southwest Corner where an 18 pounder is pointed at the town. Goodrich points to the flag. Chase : When was it raised? Goodrich : Just now. Santa Anna intends to kill us all. Chase : (to Rubble who is by the cannon) Fire the 18 pounder. Rubble : Sir? Chase : You heard me. Fire the damn cannon! Rubble : Prime the gun. ???? : Primed sir. Rubble : Fire! The 18 pounder is fired. The shell slams into a stone house in the Military Plaza in the town. The shell slams into a house in the Main Plaza and the defenders cheer as it hits. The scene now turns to ''Rocky who is leaning on a piece of furniture in a room east of the Main Gate. A Tejano enters the room.'' Tejano : Senor. Rocky : (croaking) Is this about the shot? Tejano : Si. I heard a bugle call before Travis fired the large cannon. Santa Anna may be requesting a parley. Rocky : How many are in the town? Tejano : I think Santa Anna brought around 1500 men into the Plaza de Armas. Rocky'' pauses and shows a sign of terror.'' Tejano : Que pasa senor? Rocky : We're seriously outnumbered, maybe 10 to 1. I think it's worth exploring possible terms. Tejano : I will fetch Seguin for you. (he leaves) Sequin'' enteres the room.'' Seguin : You wish to see me Jim? Rocky : We need to negotiate. You got a letter? Seguin : As a matter of fact, I do. (takes a sheet of paper from his coat pocket and places it on a table. Rocky reads it, grabs a quill, dips it in ink, and signs the letter all with a shaky hand. He then sees the ending and edits it.) Rocky : Have Jameson take the letter to Santa Anna. Seguin : Yes St. Jim. Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Day 8 Day 9 Day 10 Day 11 Day 12 Final Battle Aftermath Category:PG Category:R